


Chocolate Milk

by fayeelizibeth



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Poly, Triad - Freeform, girl/girl/boy, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayeelizibeth/pseuds/fayeelizibeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>please comment, comments give me life ^_^</p><p>a fic involving Andy Hurley, clandestinelife (Lindsey) and myself (Faye). this is a fluffy prose-y mess. i haven't slept, i was more interested in writing this. I will likely do more in this universe/series, as may Lindsey. there may be smut in this universe/series later, but this is just fluffy.</p><p>Andy is dating Faye and Lindsey; a typical sweet saturday morning. a poly fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Milk

Faye didn’t usually mind defaulting to vegan. Her boyfriend was hardcore vegan, her girlfriend was trying it out, and Faye, she just defaulted to it, because, well, that’s what was around. Tofu and fake cheese and tons of veggies. Really, none of it was objectionable. But god, did she miss chocolate milk. It wasn’t one of the things she would have told you she would miss, but she did. It got to the point that she could think of nothing else. Mixing up cupcake batter with almond flour and rice milk with Lindsey, she was thinking how good they would taste with chocolate milk. Real chocolate milk. Real, local, whole-milk chocolate milk. But there wasn’t any milk in the house now that Lindsey and Andy had moved in. And, seriously, most of the time she was fine with that.

Andy, Lindsey, and Faye were sitting in the living room, enjoying pizza, re-watching season one of Game of Thrones. Andy was laid out on the couch, his head in Lindsey’s lap, his feet in Faye’s lap. Faye was rubbing his feet, and Lindsey was slowly running her hands through his hair. Andy was a very happy man.

Two episodes in and Faye was asleep, curled up on the end of the couch, pink-blonde-blue braid draped over one shoulder. Lindsey looked over and smiled, “Hey, Andy, I think it’s time for bed” she said quietly, nodding towards Faye.

Andy looked up, into Lindsey’s green eyes, “Yeah, I think so” he smiled, reaching up to touch her cheek. She smiled and bit her bottom lip. At Andy’s feet, Faye mumbled incoherently in her sleep. Lindsey and Andy’s attention was drawn to her for a moment “Bed” Andy said, sitting up slowly. Lindsey got up and turned off the tv. Andy leaned over Faye and whispered something, which caused Faye to wrap her arms around his neck and he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom, Lindsey following. Andy laid Faye down in the bed, and he climbed into his spot, directly in the middle of the king size mattress, Lindsey on his other side. The lights are turned off and good night kisses are exchanged (by Lindsey and Andy, Faye is very much asleep), and sleep quiets the room.

\---

In the morning Faye awoke to the wall of tattoos that is her boyfriend. She smiled and buried her head in his chest, breathed in the scents of their bed: bergamot soap, lavender laundry detergent, Andy’s natural deodorant which never actually masks the fact that he sweats while he sleeps, Lindsey’s strawberry scented conditioner, Faye’s citrus face cream, and her cheap vanilla body spray. ‘There’s nothing better than waking up in this bed,’ Faye thought. She wrapped her arm around Andy, nudging Lindsey’s shoulder in the process. “Hey Lindz” she whispered over Andy, trying not to wake him. Lindsey opened her eyes and looked at Faye, not super-thrilled to be woken up before noon on Saturday. “You want I should make coffee?” Faye whispered, smiling. Lindsey nodded, turning to Andy and closed her eyes again as Faye carefully extricated herself from the blankets and silently padded towards the kitchen.

Lindsey heard the clink of mugs in the kitchen a few minutes later and opened her eyes. Andy’s breath was still slow and even, pretty much nothing could wake him up until he was good and ready to be woken up. Lindsey looked at him in the (late) morning light filtering through the sheer curtains and couldn’t help but smile. Red beard, brown hair, and deep colors covering nearly every inch of pale, bare skin on his arms and chest. His eyes fluttered open and she rested her chin on his chest “Good morning, handsome.” She said, smiling as Andy woke up, and turned to her, half smiling as he adjusted to being awake. He glanced to Faye’s side of the bed and then looked to Lindsey with a questioning look. “She’s making coffee” Lindsey answered his unasked question.

Faye entered the room, holding three mugs “Good morning, lovelies!” she said, handing Lindsey and Andy their mugs full of coffee.

“Thanks good girl” Andy looked up at Faye, calling her by her favorite term of endearment. Faye blushed, it was still awesome to be climbing into bed with these two, and still amazing that Andy indulged her silly desire to be called ‘good girl,’ – Andy smiled at her as he sipped his coffee – oh, and it would never not be amazing to see that smile in the morning.

Lindsey spoke up “So, what are we doing this morning?”

“Farmer’s market?” Faye answered, looking to Lindsey. Lindsey nodded and nudged Andy, who also nodded.

\---

They wandered around the farmer’s market, hand in hand in hand. Lindsey held the shopping bags, which were quickly filled up with apples, celery, radishes, purple cauliflower, organic soap. As Lindsey debated the purchase of blue potatoes versus white potatoes, Andy caught Faye looking wistfully towards the local dairy farmer’s stand. He looked from her face to the stand, silently making the connection. Lindsey decided on a half-dozen blue potatoes (they were prettier) and they went to leave the market. Andy told the girls to take a moment in the used bookstore, which was one of Faye’s favorite places.

When Andy came back to get them from the bookstore, Faye bad acquired four new books to add to her growing collection of unread books, and Lindsey had found a modern adaptation of Alice in Wonderland that she hadn’t read yet. Andy threw his arm around Lindsey, while Faye opened one of her books and trailed behind. “What’s in the bag?” Lindsey asked him.

Andy peeked back, to make sure Faye didn’t hear “Just a little present for Faye” he said, and winked.

“C’mon, Faye” Lindsey called when Faye fell more than ten feet behind. Faye looked up, closed her book, and ran to catch up.

\---

Later, at home, it was Faye’s turn to cook. She made pasta (because it’s easy). She carried bowls full of penne and sauce into the living room (they had long abandoned the idea of eating in the dining room, the couch was comfy, the dining room was more often used for tabletop games). “Dinner’s ready” she said in a sing-song voice, internally marveling at how domestic her life had become, and how truly happy-making that was.

She set the bowls down on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch.

“Andy’s got a present for you” Lindsey said, smiling and nudging Andy. Andy smiled and shook his head.

“Yeah,” he said, while he reached behind himself and pulled out a brown paper bag from where it was tucked between the couch cushions. Faye grinned as she takes it and pulls out a glass bottle. She immediately recognized it as chocolate milk, the very thing she had been craving.

“Andy!” she exclaimed, and threw her arms around him “Thank you!”

He hugged her and whispered in her ear: “You had better appreciate that, seriously, it physically hurt me to buy that” he chuckled sarcastically and kissed her cheek.

“Seriously, thank you so much” she said.

“Aww!” Lindsey interrupted, and wrapped her arms around Andy and Faye “you are so fucking cute” she smiled.

Eventually hugs are broken, dinners are eaten, chocolate milk is drunk, and another few episodes of Game of Thrones are watched.

Just another day in the life.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. i reference the scent of a particular bergamot soap in this fic, i mean this one (this is local to my area and i love this brand): https://www.radsoap.com/Kryptonite_Body_Bar_p/bbkryptonite.htm  
> if you are at all interested.
> 
> also yes, i am aware of fantastically inconsistent verb tense issues. i haven't slept. i'm sorry. i don't think i'll be fixing it.


End file.
